


Beep! Beep! Beep! Detecting Annoyingly High Levels Of Nerd!

by the_silver_paladin



Series: Online Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, F/M, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter's sanity is going out the window, Protective Pepper Potts, Sam Wilson is So Done, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Snarky Tony Stark, The Avengers are nerds, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silver_paladin/pseuds/the_silver_paladin
Summary: Basically, the Avengers are being a bunch of nerdy lil shits.





	1. Musicals Crazy, Much?

Tony Stark  
@tonystank 

OMFG THAT WAS FRICKIN AWESOME! REMIND ME TO BUY TICKETS TO MUSICALS MORE OFTEN

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern

Called it, he's geeking out. @thenewhawkeye you owe me $20

Stephanie Barton  
@thenewhawkeye

@StarkIntern I quiznak-ing hate you so much

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern

@thenewhawkeye I love you too, sweetness ;)

Tony Stark  
@tonystank

@WarMachine Guys like us are cool in college, cool in college, listen bro

Pepper Potts  
@StarkCEO

No more Be More Chill for @tonystank for at least a month. . . . He and @WarMachine are basically Michael and Jeremy, and it's kinda creeping me out.

Natasha Romanoff  
@spiderqueen 

@StarkCEO tell me about it! I'm stuck sitting next to @WarMachine and he's whistling The Smartphone Hour nonstop!

Ned Leeds  
@GuyInTheChair

@StarkIntern spill the tea, bro! How was it?!

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern 

@GuyInTheChair MY SANITY IS VERY CLOSE TO PULLING A FRICKIN REICHENBACH RIGHT NOW AND I'M CLOSE TO PUNCHING @WarMachine IN THE FACE! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT HIM UP?!

Michelle Jones  
@crisissketcher

@GuyInTheChair told ya he'd lose what was left of his mind.

Flash Thompson  
@SpiderFan03

If ya ask me, @StarkIntern lost it years ago

Wanda Maximoff  
@RedQueen

@SpiderFan03 BOI YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!

Bucky Barnes  
@WhyAmIHere

@SpiderFan03 I WILL FIGHT YOU IF YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT @StarkIntern AGAIN!

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern

NOBODY IS FIGHTING @SpiderFan03 IN A MILLION YEARS! WE GREEN?! 

Wanda Maximoff  
@RedQueen

@StarkIntern yikes! We're green, pal! 

Bucky Barnes  
@WhyAmIHere

@StarkIntern super green! 

Tony Stark  
@tonystank

. . . . I have no comment on the screaming match that just happened. 

Natasha Romanoff  
@spiderqueen

Holy crap. I have just witnessed some of the most high-key savagery ever.

Stephanie Barton  
@thenewhawkeye

That's why I love @StarkIntern


	2. Avengers Gone Yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the Avengers got into Yandere Simulator.

Wanda Maximoff   
@RedQueen

DAMMIT! HOW AM I GONNA WIN SENPAI IF THAT SAIKO GIRL KEEPS SCREWING ME OVER?!

Natasha Romanoff  
@spiderqueen

@RedQueen YOU THINK MEGAMI SAIKO IS A PAIN?! TRY ELIMINATING OSORO SHIDESU!

Scott Lang  
@TicTac

Don't @ me on this, but this game is surprisingly easy.

Wanda Maximoff  
@RedQueen

@TicTac HOW IS IT EASY?! MEGAMI IS BECOMING A ROYAL PAIN IN MY ASS!

Tony Stark  
@tonystank

@RedQueen @spiderqueen @TicTac SPEAK FOR YOURSELVES! I CAN'T GET PAST AMAI!

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern

Sweet Thor most holy, y'all have problems!

Sam Wilson  
@birdbrain

I'm with @StarkIntern on this one. Step AWAY from the computers!

Wanda Maximoff  
@RedQueen

NEVER! I WILL WIN SENPAI ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME!

Natasha Romanoff   
@spiderqueen

@RedQueen BACK OFF! SENPAI IS MINE!

Tony Stark   
@tonystank

@RedQueen @spiderqueen NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! I WILL WIN SENPAI FIRST!

Scott Lang  
@TicTac

@tonystank @RedQueen @spiderqueen STFU I beat the game before all of you! #getrekt

Sam Wilson  
@birdbrain

@TicTac yes, babe, you show 'em!

Stephanie Barton  
@thenewhawkeye

I already have my Senpai, and I'm not even a Yandere!

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern

@thenewhawkeye I love you too, sweetness!

Pepper Potts  
@StarkCEO

Y'all are such nerds

Steve Rogers  
@the_first_avenger

@StarkCEO you love us though

Pepper Potts  
@StarkCEO

Very true


End file.
